


Come Here Often

by Sprinklesobourbon



Series: Underfell Sans / Oc / One shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Group Sex, Orgasm Denial, Straight up sex, i guess, non-con, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinklesobourbon/pseuds/Sprinklesobourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot i did, on tumblr posting here because i need a better place to put it. But Underfell Sans, Red is a bouncer at a bar, has a crush on the cute bartender. Things happen and then an adult situation arises. Seriously if you're under 18 don t read okay, this is mature for a reason, with sexual situations. <br/>Again based off of plushysins Underfell sans. THIS HAS ECTODONG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come here often

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of One shots, that are connected in some way or another. I haven't figured it out yet.

She smiled up at the new bouncer who a newly hired skeleton monster, a few weeks after the monsters had been freed. Leaning forward she places one hand on the bar, with her other hand she tugs at the strings of his fur lined hoodie,   
“How are you not burning up in this thing?” She asked curiously,   
“I mean” she gestured to her low cut tank top just barely covering her breasts   
“I’m just wearing this, and i still feel like i’m in a sauna”   
She leans forward to tug on the fluff lining his sweater watching with delight as his eyes stray to her cleavage.  
“I mean, not that it doesn’t look good on you. But i think i know where it would look even better. Red”  
She leaned over the bar allowing her hand to slide down his chest, marveling at how smooth it felt despite the rigid bumps where his ribs are. A flirtatious smile on her lips as she looks around before beckoning him closer, she hears the taller skeleton chuckle as he leaned forward to hear her next words   
“My bedroom floor.”  
She laughed before idly playing with a lock of hair trying hard to disguise her nervousness. Red grinned wildly at her before he whispered into her ear, his words disguised by the pounding club music. She shivered as his breath just caressed her ear, a flash of heat pooling low in her belly.   
“Is that an invitation?”   
His voice was a low raspy growl, with a brooklyn accent which did nothing to help calm her down. His voice seemed to rub against her body, idly she wondered if you could wrap yourself up in a voice. Flashing a full smile at the bouncer she bats her eyes “Only if you want it to be” biting her lower lip she shifts nervously on her feet as Red stared down at her, the predatory look only fueling the fire in her lower belly. “When does your shift end?” He finally asked, she almost sags with relief sure he would have turned her down like he had with linda the other night.   
“Round the same time as you, what with last call and everything, so.. in about thirty minutes”   
suddenly shy she averts her gaze and her face pales as she see’s the angry man heading straight towards her turning the arousal in her stomach to dread.   
“Excuse me for a moment, Red.”  
She flashed a tight smile at him before turning to greet the agitated man, who slams his hands down on the table.   
“Storm what the fuck do you think you’re doing here.”   
He snarled leaning forward into her space, glaring at him   
“I’m working, something i’m sure your druggie ass never heard of. Not that it’s any of your business seeing how we broke up nearly eight months ago, now leave before I have security kick you out”   
She turned to walk to the other side of the bar, only to be dragged back with his hand on her arm. Her heart leapt into her throat and she tried to yank her arm back   
“What the fuck asshole, let me go”   
she yelped as he pulled her with enough force to have her sprawling over the bar. She see’s his arm come up and she closes her eyes trying to brace herself for a blow that didn’t come. Opening her eyes she see’s her ex’s hand caught in Red’s crushing grip,   
“Didn’t you hear the lady,”  
His voice had gotten darker, the threat apparent in his voice as the man caught in his grip winces and cries out in pain   
“Let her go. Now.”  
Wincing in relief as her wrist is released she fights the urge to rub the pain away, she was gonna have a bruise in a few hours. She looked up at Red gratefully, who standing at six feet he towered over both her and her ex.   
“You okay, sweetheart?”   
Normally she hated being called pet names but coming from Red, cause a blush to stain her cheeks. Looking down she tucks a lock of hair behind her hair,   
“I am now”   
She whispered,   
“Good, now if you’ll excuse me i have to take out the trash.” In one fluid motion he’d had the man's hand pulled tight against his back, ignoring the high whine of pain. He drags the man towards the door to the back alley,   
“I’ll be back in about an hour, don't think you’re getting away that easy, sweetheart.” Red called over his shoulder, this startles a laugh out of her as she shakes her head. Finally giving into the urge to rub her arm where she’d been grabbed she sighed, she sure knew how to pick em sometimes.   
She took the last calls, and then started cleaning up the bar. Once she had finished punching out, she stared at the clock above the bar. Mildly shocked that it had already been about an hour after Red had dragged her ex out of the bar. Growing curious she punches out and walks towards the back alley shrugging into her jacket she holds her lighter between her teeth as she digs for her lighter. Once she’s outside she shivers as a cold wind blew around her, forcing her to cup her hands around the flame as she lit up her cigarette. Taking a deep drag she sighed rubbing her forehead as she leaned back against the wall. She’s startled as a body goes flying past her to land in a crumpled pile at the mouth of the alley, turning she looks further into the alley.   
Seeing Red surrounded by a group of men, including her ex her heart leaps to her throat and she smothers a gasp by covering her mouth. Her cigarette forgotten, had fallen from her fingers to sizzle out in the slushy snow on the ground. She’s about to run back to the bar to get help when he suddenly throws himself into the fight, he’s just a whirl of red and black as he pummels his attackers. Shrugging off their attacks, he keeps throwing punches. As she watches the arousal that had died earlier flared back to life with a vengeance, She squeezed her thighs together the black mini-skirt she’d chosen earlier did nothing to protect her aching core from the wind, and she shivered as a cold breeze teased at the flesh under the flimsy cloth.   
She bit her lower lip watching as the rest of the group decided to take off, grabbing their buddies they ran to the other end of the alleyway tossing half hearted insults at the now bleeding skeleton standing in the alley. Once they’re gone Red falls to one knee leaning his head down panting a bit, concerned she rushes out from her spot by the door. “Red!” She cried out reaching out to touch his shoulder, letting out a shocked gasp when he glares up at her with red eyes.   
“You’re hurt”   
She immediately felt like swallowing her tongue when she realized how useless that statement was, leaning forward she doesn’t realize she’s falling out of her push up bra as she struggles to help him to his feet.   
“Come on, i think we have a first aid kit in the office”  
She’s babbling now that she’s got him on his feet trying to keep calm, and ignore the urge to run her tongue along one of the cuts on his collarbone. The red seeping from the shirt is distracting, and she’s more shocked than hurt when he grabs her ass and pulls her hard against him. She wraps her arms around his neck letting out a small yelp of surprise as he backs her into the nearest wall wrapping her legs instinctively around his waist. She shudders as she feels the brick wall scraping along her back, she tilts her head back as he bites down on her neck hard enough to draw blood, his tongue snakes out to lap at the crimson line trailing down her collarbone. Shuddering she arches her back her nails digging into his shoulders as his hooding falls to his elbows. Red takes advantage of her momentary distraction and yanks her tank top down along with her bra. Cold air hits her nipples causing them to stiffen, she cries out as his hot tongue wraps around one stiff peak grinding her hips against his.   
She’s already super sensitive from the freezing air that his tongue feels like a furnace, he bites down hard twisting her other nipple painfully. It sends a fresh wave of arousal through her body as she drenches her panties. She nearly shrieks from the feel of his teeth on her nipple, each touch from his like an electric current racing through her body, she grinds against him rubbing desperately against his cock. Growing bolder she leans forward running her tongue along the various cuts on his neck, before being rewarded with a low rumbling moan as she bites down, struggling to draw blood as she draws her nails down his bony back and she’s rewarded with a low groan. He’s already got one hand on her panties after pushing her mini skirt so that it bunched around her hips, she lets out a keening moan as she bucks her hips into his hands.   
“Please”   
She trails off already dripping her body eager to receive his cock, the combination of adrenaline from watching him fight and the chances of being caught fucking behind her workplace working her up. She bucks her hips up restlessly as he teases her clit through her underwear.   
“Please.”   
She asks again with a whimper trying to slide a hand between them to grasp his cock, she’s surprised when he grabs her hands and pins them above her head with one hand. She’s now supported only by the wall at her back and her legs over his hips. Red leaned forward with a dark chuckle and whispered into her ear “Please what, How can I possibly give you what you want, if you don't ask properly for it” His fingers still as she looks at him frantically.   
“Please, just fuck me”   
She begs struggling to free her hands so she could touch him, or do anything. She lets out a frustrated cry “I need your cock to fill me, Please just fuck me Red.” She’s rewarded with another bite to her neck as he rips away the flimsy cloth of her panties, pulling his pants down just enough to free his thick cock. He guides it to her entrance, she bucks against him eagerly trying to impale herself on his thick length, chuckling he uses his weight to keep her hips still.   
“How can I refuse such a filthy request”   
He snarls as he slams his cock into her dripping cunt, she struggles a bit against the thick length inserted into her. It’d been awhile since she’d had a partner and he wasn’t giving her any time to adjust, before he pulls his cock out to the tip. She’s arching her back quickly a protest dying on her lips as he thrusts roughly back into her, setting up a brutal pace that drives her forward. She’s burning up her body struggling to adjust to the sweet sensation of pleasure-pain arching through her nerves, she’s so close but he wasn’t going nearly fast enough. With a frustrated whine she bucks her hips against his desperately trying to create more friction, she’s rewarded when he grips her hips and yanks her up into a better position, with her arms free she wraps them around his neck burying her face into his neck. Inhaling the musky scent of him, and the spicy scent of his cologne.   
He’s practically bruising her hips now, and she knew she’d have an imprint of his fingers on her wrists in the morning. But the pain is only increasing the pleasure sparking down her nerves. She’s so close pulling back, she stares down into his face rocking her hips to meet his punishing thrusts. She kisses his mouth pleasantly surprised when his tongue slides into her mouth dominating and exploring each inch of of her mouth. Pulling back she gasps for air, her chest was on fire and it was all she could do to hold on when he wrapped one of his hands in her hair. Yanking her head back so he could place bites all over her neck and chest, he’s talking to her now and she can barely make out his words in her pleasure induced fog.   
“You’re such a fucking slut aren’t you?”   
Red grunted as he thrusted up into her, her walls constricting around him as he pounded her cunt. The sloppy thrusting noises filling the alley almost drowning out her moans   
“Just whimpering around my cock, huh?”   
He groans as she seems to get tighter around his cock as he’s whispering the words into her ear now.   
“What? A human cock just not doing it for you huh?”   
Her body is hitting the brick wall now with each powerful thrust of his cock.   
“You were just aching for some big bad monster to come along, and shove their thick cock into your willing pussy huh?”   
She’s practically digging her nails into the bruises on his back at this point and trying to match his thrusts. He pulls back and runs his tongue over her chest paying attention to her breasts, pleased when his thick red saliva drips between her tits. He’d replace it with something else later he promised himself, Looking into her eyes he places his forehead on hers and just speed’s up his thrusts. He’s almost there and if her body was to be believed she was almost there too. She’s so close, everything he’s saying driving her to the brink, “Yes”   
She almost shrieks the words her nails digging into his back as she claws at his shoulders, unsure of what she’s agreeing too, but knowing it was true. He feels different from any man she’d been with.  
“Please, oh god Red please just”   
She’s sobbing her words breaking as she’s consumed by the pleasure shrieking along her nerves, and she’s so close it's painful. Smirking Red just shakes his head at her before releasing his grip on her hair and placing his hand on her throat squeezing hard, constricting her air flow just so.   
“Heh, you’re really kind of a freak ain't ya?”   
Red growled as she wheezes a moan her hands coming to cling to the arm squeezing her throat, it's too much for her and she breaks. Her hands clinging to anything his chest, his arms, her head would have hit the brick wall if Red hadn’t gripped her hair again as he gives a few erratic thrusts, Her orgasm triggering his as he fills her with his cum. Groaning he looks down to where they’re joined and seeing the dark red cum dripping around his cock, he almost gets hard again. Pulling out he’s careful to keep her from falling to the ground, holding her bridal style he pulls down her skirt and fixes her tank top for her.  
“Are you okay sweetheart?”  
He asks and she struggles to come down to earth long enough to focus on his words “mm?”   
she mumbles trying to hide her face into his shoulder. Suddenly embarrassed, with a chuckle he sets her down long enough to wrap her in his hoodie. Pulling her arms through the oversized sweater she struggles to hide a yawn,   
“Need help getting home?”   
Red asked gruffly as she stared up at him, eyes widening “I could use a lift” she says on a yawn   
“I’m only about 3 blocks away from here”   
she gestures with a hand the sleeves of the hoodie sliding down to her elbows. She’s startled when Red scoops her up into his arms   
“uhm, i can walk.. i think?”   
she says blinking up at him   
“Forget it, It's just slippery.”  
A flush of red covers his face as he looks away, she hides a giggle and just cuddles closer.   
“Okay let's go.”


	2. Between Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Papyrus finally catches a human, unfortunately for her. His plans dont' include.. mercy

The bedroom floor was cold, and she shivered as she wrapped one hand around the thick orange shaft. Her knees were scraped and so were her elbows from being forced to crawl towards him. The choke collar around her throat tightened as he yanked on her leash, forcing her to emit a strangled gasp. “Human.” He snarled leaning forward and she felt his warm breath on her face. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS’S DICK WILL NOT SUCK ITSELF.” She leans forward hesitantly wrapping her tongue around the bulbous orange head, trying to buy herself some time. Without warning Rys grabbed her head and shoved down while thrusting up his hips. Gagging her hands flew to grasp his hips, the sharp bones cutting into her palms. Struggling she tries to pull her head back struggling against the taller skeletons grip muffled sounds of distress choked out around the thick length forcing its way into her throat. Rys chuckled darkly allowing her to pull away so that the head of his dick was just at her lips, allowing her a small reprieve from his punishing thrusts. Rys wrapped her hair around bony fingers twisting his hand to secure his grip. “You’re going to have to fucking do better than that.” He snarled shoving her head back down onto his dick letting out an appreciative groan. He yanks the leash he has wrapped in his other hand pulling the choke collar tighter around her throat. “Fuck, pet.” He panted droplets of orange spit hitting her face “I want to break you, see that pretty fucking face covered in blood and tears…”   
Shuddering he continues to slam his dick into her mouth cutting off her air flow, so that she’s fighting for each precious gasp of air. Tears are streaming down her face now as Rys groans get louder. “Fuck, It is fortunate that I THE GREAT PAPYRUS. Has managed to find and capture a human.” Rys releases his grip on the leash, his free hand joining the one tangled in her hair as he stands up. Keeping her head still he continues his brutal pace, sliding his thick orange cock into her mouth with savage brutal thrusts. The sides of her lips are starting to bleed from his rough treatment of her. Rys is panting now almost bent over double when the door to his bedroom opens and a rough voice calls out “Hey boss, you in here? Undyne's lookin for y-” The rest of his words are cut off as Papyrus turns his head and snarls at him “Get the fuck out Sans. Can’t you see i’m busy!” Taking advantage of his distraction, she manages to get free making a break for the door. She’s almost to the door when she crumples to the ground in front of a smaller heftier skeleton with one gold tooth. She tries to cling to his jacket before sliding to the ground gasping she wraps a hand around her stomach where he had punched her, unable to make a sound. Rys grinned at his brother, the shorter skeleton slid his hands back into his pockets. Rocking back on his heels he doesn’t seem taken aback by the human shaking on the floor with tears streaming down her face. Rys moved to stand behind her, leaning down he grabbed her leash off the floor and yanked her back towards the bed. Ignoring her choking, strangled protests Rys pulls on the leash flinging her to the floor on her hands and knees. He places his foot between her shoulder blades and shoves her flat to the ground.  
“Actually,” Rys paused looking at the shorter skeleton. “Red.” Rys chuckled before adding “Excellent timing brother.” Rys made a sweeping gesture towards the human on the ground. “This.. human.” His voice was filled with vicious amusement “is having a hard time learning their place.” He increased the pressure on her back digging his heel in enjoying her cry of pain. “Boss,” the shorter skeleton grinned down at the struggling woman. “All you had to do was axe.” He chuckled moving closer to his brother he drags one skeleton hand down her naked body leaving a trail of bloody welts down her back, causing her to twist and scream in pain as she struggles to get away. Bringing his skeletal digits to his mouth a red dripping glowing tongue darted out to lap at the blood staining his fingers. Leaning down Red gripped her hips and yanked her up as Rys lifted his foot off her back. Red wrapped her hair in his hands yanking her head back while the other hand goes to his shorts. While Red is working his dick free Rys places the head of his cock at her lips again “Now be a good pet, and open up.” He purred replacing Red’s hand in her hair, as Red steadies himself with both hands digging into her fleshy hips. She shakes her head defiantly keeping her lips closed, this doesn’t last long as Red shoves his cock inside her cunt to the hilt. Rys shoves his cock into her mouth as she lets out a wail of pain, he groans as she gags around his cock. Red groaned at the tightness squeezing around his cock, “f-fuck boss, I think she likes it” Red pulls out before plunging back in, the slippery liquid of his magic providing only sparse lubrication. She struggles helplessly her hands digging into the hips of the skeleton in front of her as she tries in vain to escape from their clutches. But her actions are only forcing her harder onto the smaller skeletons cock which in turn forced her whole body forward, forcing her to swallow around the taller skeletons cock.   
Her small cries of pain slowly start to change into moans as the two brothers speed up their thrusts. Her stomach tightens and panic beats at her chest, causing her to struggle harder. She’s desperately trying to hold back from orgasming, tears stream down her face joining the lines of spit and orange pre-cum overflowing from her mouth. She struggled to breathe through her nose, her body betraying her as she feels herself tightening even more around the invading thickness into her passage. The shorter skeletons thrusting is getting erratic now. “Ngh. So.. tight.” Red panted as he dug his skeletal fingers into her hips piercing the skin, leaning down he lapped at the blood on her back the raspy texture of his tongue opening the wounds again. Causing blood to rush to the surface, with a delighted moan the shorter skeleton laps harder at her skin. When he finally pulls away the bottom of his face is stained red from her blood. Shaking she moans around the cock in her mouth as his cock slips out and rubs against her clit, she squeezes her eyes shut as the shorter skeleton upon hearing her moan. Red paused before repeating his action rubbing the head of his cock on her clit until she’s a twisted mess. She’s stopped struggling to get away doing her best to ignore the growing heat coiled deep in her stomach. Red pulls his cock away giving her some sort of relief she tries to turn her head to stare at Red as he places his hands on her hips pulling her back into position, she whimpers around the cock in her mouth. Growing irritated Rys yanks her head back into position with one hand yanking her head back into position so he could shove his dick as far he could, she gags scratching her nails helplessly on his pants.   
Rys takes a moment to admire the bulge his cock’s made in her throat, she’s sure it couldn’t get any worse. When Red aligns the head of his cock at her now dripping entrance, with one powerful thrust his cock is buried deep in her throbbing cunt. She’s sobbing desperately now muffled wails that choked and died in her throat, Rys is groaning speeding up his thrusts as he watches the look in her eyes. The wide eyed panic in her eyes is what sends him over the edge, with a loud groan he cums deep in her mouth pulling his cock out he covers her mouth pinching her nose when he realizes she’s about to spit it out. “You’re going to fucking swallow it all.” Rys growled, squeezing her chin painfully watching as she struggles to swallow it all. She fought her gag reflex swallowing the thick ropey cum with some difficulty, once Rys was satisfied he pulled his hands away rubbing the head of his cock on her face. Red grabs her neck, forcing her upper body down, now that Rys has moved away forcing her ass up into the air. He speeds up his thrusts groaning now that he can hear the sobbing moans fall from her lips as he slams his cock into her abused passage. “Fuck, you’re really fucked up kid.” He panted as his hand tightened on the back of her neck, sharp fingers cutting deep into her flesh, he moves his other hand down to her clit rubbing in harsh circles as his thrusts grow more erratic, she’s almost screaming now clawing at the stone floor no longer trying to deny the orgasm building in her body. Her gasping, broken moans drive Red to pause his thrusting to focus on her clit. Pinching and rubbing harshly he nearly loses his composure almost cumming on the spot when she turns a tearful cum streaked face towards him. Broken plea’s falling from her lips, she’s squeezing so hard on his dick now that it feels like his dicks about to melt in the throbbing heat.   
“Look at you.” Red grunted his fingers working faster on her clit as she squeezes harder onto his dick “just begging to be fucked like the dirty fucking bitch you are.” He’s so close, his dick feels like it’s about to burst. He pulls his dick out almost completely before he slams his dick back into her abused passage groaning, He grips her hips hard as he sets a brutal pace slamming against her cervix. She’s screaming now, her throat is raw and abused but she’s not sure herself if it's from pain or pleasure. At this point she’s too far gone to care, suddenly everything becomes too much. Her vision goes white as she flies apart her body going limp even as her orgasm triggers the skeletons orgasm as he thrusts one final time before he cums deep into her cunt. Pulling out he just pushes her away from him, watching her fall to the ground her body going limp. Without bothering to spare her a glance he fixes his pants before turning to his brother. “As i was saying Boss, Undyne’s looking for you.” Both skeletons head out the door after Rys takes a moment to fix his clothes, the door slams shut on her cell leaving the young woman alone with only her sobs and their fading voices to keep her company.


	3. A helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans was a naughty boy, and stole something from a co-worker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not that great at this style of writing. So if you want to see me get better at it. Let me know whats wrong, what you liked. What you want to see, Also feel free to pm me suggestions here, or on my tumblr. Which is sprinklesobourbon.tumblr.com, I could use the writing prompts. Sorry it's so short.

A Helping Hand.

The lights from passing cars illuminated his room, filling it with an almost spectral light as he stared up at the ceiling in frustration. Third time this week that he was left aching and wanting, she had walked by his station today. Her perfume had wafted around him, something with vanilla in it. He couldn't get it out of his head, and he’d snagged her scarf when she’d left for lunch. It was easy since they were the only two working overtime that night, annoyed at himself he rolled over and tried to sleep. He couldn't understand his obsession with the woman, she was beautiful yes, but so where any number of woman. Rolling over again he groaned rubbing two bony hands over his face with a frustrated sigh he got up and left his bedroom padding down to the kitchen. He grabbed a cup filling it with ice before he filled it with water he drank deeply. He couldn't understand why he was so hot, his whole body felt like it was burning. He couldn't explain the restlessness that had him pacing through the house, he just couldn't seem to settle down. Growling he stomped back up to his room placing the glass of ice water onto the bedside table as he walked to his window stripping his clothes off. Once he was at the window, he yanked it open as far as he could go the cool October wind gently sighing over his body. Wandering back to the bed he flung himself down and stared up at the ceiling, the cool air circulating the room had him sighing in pleasure. But it didn't last, the heat began creeping back up on him and suddenly all he could smell was her scent flooding the room. Sitting up he looked around wildly his soul beating hard against his ribs, she wasn't there but he realized where the source of her scent was coming from. Reaching over to the night stand he opened a drawer pulling out her scarf he held it to his face before wrapping it around the bones of his neck, before taking his hand and sliding it down his spine slowly. Shuddering he snatches his hand away to yank the scarf to his face only to have it catch in the bones around his neck, the soft silk rubbing gently. A startled moan slides from him as his back arches from the soft sensation, he stares at the scarf for a few moments before he unwraps it carefully from his neck. He slides it down his rib cage, agonized whimpers falling from his mouth. He wasn't worried about anyone hearing him, he had the house to himself for the night.  
Shuddering he slides it between one of his ribs, the soft slide of the silky material sending waves of pleasure through his system. Pulling an ice cube from a glass of water that had been left there earlier, he stared at it thoughtfully for a few moments before running it down his spine nearly weeping as it lit a cold trail of fire through his system. With a soft curse he realized belatedly that his bones were more sensitive than usual, he could feel the water from the melting ice flowing into every crack and cranny of his bones. The scarf forgotten for the moment he grips the headboard with one hand while the other slides the ice cube over his ribs. He’s panting now, as his dick forms bathing the room in an eerie blue glow. He ignores it for now, the tight coiling heat of his arousal is almost painful as he slides the ice cube lower circling around his dick but never quite touching it. He’s whining now, the ice cube is almost gone he wants to touch his dick and so he punishes himself. Sliding what is left of the ice cube over the head of his cock draws a strangled cry out from him, the brief burning pain of the ice mixed with the sharp stab of arousal has him dragging his fingers down the headboard as his hips thrust up wildly.  
He takes the scarf and ties it tightly around the base of his cock, and wraps the rest of the scarf around his cock. He slowly pumps his hand up and down in a twisting motion, his breathing erratic as his other hand wraps around his spine sliding his hand softly over the bones. He’s sobbing now from the sensations but doesn't speed up he imagines its her hand wrapped tightly around his cock. Her mouth would wrapped so tight around the head as she continues to pump his cock slowly rubbing the soft silk scarf along every inch. He’s so close, he can feel the orgasm building at the base of his cock only to be stopped by the scarf. It’s so painful, his dick feels so heavy in his hands as he thrusts his hips up in a desperate attempt to gain more friction. He quickens the pace of his hand on his ribs, sliding faster over his spine while his other hand keeps up the tortuously slow pace on his cock. He’s a fucking mess now, he can feel the sweat beading on his forehead as he swallows audibly his body arching off the bed. He’s panting now the pressure building in his cock is almost unbearable but he doesn't pick up his pace, instead pausing to smear the pre-cum beading at the tip into the scarf. He can still smell the scent of her perfume filling his room, driving him crazy.  
His moans are filling his room, along with the sound of his bony fingers working over his spine. He squeezes his hand tight around his spine, jerking from his ribs to his tail bone. The electric shock rushing right to his swollen blue cock, he’s almost to that sweet spot. Waves of pleasure are washing over him, pinpricks of white light are flashing behind his eyes as he arches up off the bed his feet digging into the mattress. With a strangled cry he pulls the knot on the scarf, as it unravels off his dick he wraps it tightly in his hands and starts to stroke his cock with it roughly. It doesn't take long before his hand on his cock is matching the speed of the hand on his spine. He’s close now, he can feel it pooling in his hips, as his cock leaks harder. He looks down at the scarf he’s currently thrusting his dick into and imagines her walking in on him. Just a fucking mess, her eyes would go wide and she would drop to her knees wrapping her mouth around him. Swallowing his cock and digging her nails into his ribs. Just the thought of it has his orgasm triggering as he moans lowly, his voice rough. His hand slows down lazily drawing out his orgasm coating his hand and her scarf in the pale blue liquid. Exhausted his hand falls to the side of the bed and the scarf drops to the ground forgotten as he slips off into sleep.


End file.
